


Two Virgins, One Bed

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaineddove said, "Two virgins in one bed is one virgin too many."  I couldn't let that sentence by without ficcing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Virgins, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [tarigwaemir (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts), [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [lolcari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcari/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



Kaneko raised the plastic bag she held. "We're all set," she said.

Mitani tried his best not to look around. Cool, calm. Nothing to fuss about. They walked silently to the first love hotel from the station. Standing outside, Mitani eyed the building askance. "It looks dirty," he said.

Kaneko shrugged. "There are two more down the street." She waited patiently as Mitani shuffled his feet and tried to stop being uncomfortable. Finally, when Mitani showed no sign of continuing either into the building or down the street, Kaneko said, "If you're not interested, we don't have to."

"No," Mitani said quickly, and he shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled again. He wasn't sure if he was ready, but he'd watched hours of porn to prepare himself for this. The only way to know if he would be able to do it right would be... well, doing it. He looked down the street, and then took a deep breath and pushed open the door. "Come on," he said. 

It was one of those where you paid a machine and not a human clerk. Mitani shoved 1000 yen into the slot, and Kaneko put another 1000 yen in after it. The machine whirred, and spat out a magnetic hotel key. Mitani picked it up, noted the number printed on it, and then started down the hallway to the elevator.

The room they'd gotten was small and windowless. The bed looked clean, however, the beds freshly laundered. Mitani fingered the sheets. "How do they know when to come clean it?" 

Kaneko said, "They come in when the rental expires, of course."

He stared at her. "You said you hadn't done this before."

"Don't make me call you an idiot," she said, glaring at him. "We only paid 1000 yen each. It's not too late to back out."

"You know, you're the one who keeps suggesting leaving," Mitani said sullenly. "It's okay with me." They stared at the floor, neither moving away. Finally, sick of the awkward silence, Mitani said, "We should shower."

Kaneko nodded, put the plastic bag on the bed, and then walked towards the tiny bathroom. Mitani followed, and then they stood just inside the bathroom door, looking at the bathtub. "No shower curtain," Kaneko said, looking at a loss.

"I think they'd wash the entire bathroom each time people leave," Mitani said. They exchanged a glance, and then Kaneko smiled and Mitani grinned. "I sure hope they do, anyway," he added.

They shuffled their feet again. Mitani said, "I can turn around if you want to go first."

Kaneko gave him a look, but then paused and thought better of it. "Okay," she said quietly. 

Mitani backed out of the bathroom, closing the door quickly. He sat on the bed and then stared at the bathroom. He could hear Kaneko's light movements inside, and then finally the sound of running water and showering. Mitani sighed, and then lay back on the bed, clasping his hands in front of him and twiddling his thumbs. 

The next thing he knew, Kaneko was shaking him. "Mitani, wake up." She was wrapped in a bathrobe. Mitani rubbed his eyes groggily, and then remembered where he was and what he was doing. His eyes widened and he scooted back as Kaneko pulled away suddenly. They looked anywhere but each other, and Mitani said, "Uh... I'm going in now."

Kaneko flushed bright pink, and then Mitani realized what he said. They stared at each other again, and then Mitani retreated into the bathroom quickly. 

Kaneko. In a bathrobe. She was too heavy in her school uniform with all the layers, but wrapped in the bathrobe, she'd been all soft curves. 

He was already hard. Mitani bit his lip. If he didn't do something now, he knew there was no chance in hell he was going to be able to last more than a second later. He grabbed his penis quickly, bracing himself against the wall, hoping he could beat his own speed record.

Ten minutes later, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and then he paused. He felt really exposed this way. On the other hand, wrapping another towel around his shoulders was ridiculous. Then he remembered Kaneko's bathrobe. He checked--good, there was another one for the guy. 

When he stepped out, Kaneko was under the sheets, desultorily looking at her phone screen. "Are you texting?" he asked incredulously. "You're telling the girls about _this_?" 

She turned the phone around, and he saw the screen was on Yahoo News. "I got bored of staring at the bathroom door," she said with a shrug. 

Embarassed, he shuffled his feet again, and then reached for the bedsheet Kaneko was under. "Can I... I mean..."

"Yeah," she said, meeting his eyes and then looking away quickly. She was flushed. As Mitani slid under the sheets, his leg brushed against smooth skin. He froze and his eyes widened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Kaneko said. "... this is what we're here for."

They lay side by side, studiously avoiding touching each other. After a minute Mitani said, "We... should get started." 

Kaneko nodded.

They continued to lie there, not really moving, and then Mitani took a deep breath and scooted closer to her until their sides were touching. "Look, Kaneko," he began.

"Hmm?"

Mitani stared at the ceiling. "I really like you. I don't want to hurt you. But... I want to... I mean, don't hit me if I... dammit--"

For the first time that afternoon, Kaneko chuckled, and then she shifted and rolled over. She put a finger on Mitani's mouth. "I know," she said. 

Mitani stared up at her face. He could feel her bare breasts pressed against his chest, and he felt his cock began to harden again. Kaneko was beautiful, and she was here with him, and he was a lucky guy who had better not screw it up badly. He reached up slowly, stroked her cheek, and then leaned up as she closed her eyes, and kissed her.

She kissed him back, first tentatively, then firmly, like... well, like Kaneko did everything, Mitani thought. He slid his fingers through her still-slightly damp hair and pulled her down a little more. 

Their teeth bumped together, Mitani's lips painfully caught between them. "Ouch!" he said, pulling back as Kaneko jumped upright. "Sorry," he said, rubbing it, hissing softly from the pain. 

She nodded, bedsheet pulled up around her. Mitani watched her as she nibbled at her lower lip, worrying it. Her lips were usually a little thinner, but right now they were slightly swollen, and he wanted to kiss them. 

"Masako," he said, and she met his eyes. "Can I--can I look at you?"

She nodded immediately, but it was a few seconds before she let go of the bedsheet. Her body shifted, and she sat a little straighter, but squirmed a little, and then Mitani realized she was sucking in her stomach.

He wasn't an idiot. He didn't say anything, and instead scooted up to her, fighting the urge to grab at the bedsheets. It wasn't fair to ask her to do this without doing it himself. They kneeled in seiza on top of the bed, and Mitani blushed as he realized she could see his erection. Then he finally registered what he was looking at, and he felt his cheeks heat as he tore his eyes away from the thatch of curly black hair. 

Kaneko was looking at Mitani's erection a little too frankly for his taste. Was he too small? No, idiot--they were both virgins, so how should she know? "Geez, don't stare at me like that," he said, hands covering himself instinctively. 

"Seeing it on a computer screen or in a book just isn't the same thing," she said.

He groaned, and then gave up trying to impress her. Who was he kidding? This was Kaneko. She saw right through him all the time anyway. "Way to stroke my ego. Couldn't you say it was bigger than you thought it would be, or something like that?"

"Well," she said matter-of-factly, "It _is_ actually bigger than I thought it would be. I'm kind of wondering how you'll fit."

A jolt of electricity shot through Mitani as he imagined how tight the fit might be, and he cleared his throat quickly as he pulled his legs to his feet. What did the porn stars do at this point, now that everyone was naked? Oh, yeah. He moved to the side, then pulled the pillows into the middle and piled them together. "Here. For you to lie back against," he clarified. 

She did, slowly, and Mitani could see the hesitation as she began to cover her breasts but then thought better of it. "Be gentle," she said, meeting his eyes.

He could only nod as she leaned back, and then he took a deep breath and bent down to the breast closest to him. Kaneko had large, dark pink aureolas and small nipples. He touched it, stroking softly. "Does this do anything?"

"Not really," she said. 

Well, there was one other thing the porn stars did, and Mitani bent down, taking the nipple in between his teeth, nibbling lightly. 

"Ouch," Kaneko said, pulling back. She glared at him. "That hurts. I said be gentle!"

"Sorry." Mitani licked the nipple apologetically to soothe it.

Kaneko's eyes widened, and she said, "Do that again." He licked, slowly, watching her face. Kaneko sighed, and then sank back slowly against the pillows, biting her lip again. 

Encouraged, Mitani lightly stroked around her breast, carefully flicking the tip of his tongue over her nipple as he did so. Her nipple began to swell slowly, until it was jutting out, glistening with his saliva. Kaneko sighed and leaned her head back. "The other one," she said.

Mitani obeyed, teasing the other nipple until they were both erect and swollen. Kaneko was silent beneath him, but her chest was rising and falling, and Mitani could hear her heart pounding as he bent down--or was that _his_ heartbeat? He took her now-swollen nipple in his mouth and reached over to the other one, and then gently rubbed his thumb over one nipple as he sucked lightly on the other.

She moaned softly, and encouraged, he sucked hard.

"OUCH!" she said, jumping, and then she smacked Mitani on the arm. "I told you, _gently_!" 

He rubbed his arm where she'd hit him. "Okay, okay," he said, "I'm sorry."

She glared at him. "Is that how _you_ like it?"

Mitani's cock twitched as he thought about squeezing his dick in his hands tightly, closely, rubbing up and down in the bathroom, hard and fast. "Yeah," he said. 

"Well, I'm not like that." She sighed. "Most girls aren't, you know."

His jaw dropped and he stared at her. "How would you know? You don't..." Unbidden, the image of Kaneko kissing Akari came to his mind, and his face paled. "You're not..."

She smacked him again. "No, but I'm beginning to see why some people are." She rolled her eyes at him. "Girls talk, Yuuki. Don't boys?"

Kaga certainly liked to brag, but clearly he was wrong. The porn he'd watched, too. He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, because clearly Kaneko wasn't having a good time. "I tried, and I even watched a lot for you. I mean, yeah, it was for me too, but I was paying attention..."

He trailed off as he realized Kaneko was grinning even though her arms were crossed over her breasts. "You watched porn for me," she said. It wasn't a question, and she began to giggle.

"Shut up," Mitani said. He was pretty sure he couldn't get any redder than this. 

"No, I won't," Kaneko said, sitting up. 

She hugged him, and Mitani stiffened as he realized Kaneko's nipples were pressing against him, and so were the rest of her ample breasts. But then she kissed his cheek, and he was so surprised he pulled away from her and stared at her. "Kaneko, don't kill me, but you're weird," he said. "I just told you I watched a lot of porn, and your reaction is to hug me?"

"You told me you were watching it so that you could make our first time good for us. Didn't you?"

Well, put that way, Mitani did feel a little manlier. "Yeah," he said with a grin. 

"Show me what else you learned," Kaneko said, and she pulled him down to the bed with her again.


End file.
